


The adult thing

by aida_in_love



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Angst, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, talking about the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazehaya told himself that he was an idiot and perverted, creepy and a horrible boyfriend for the way he looked at Kuronuma. But he couldn't help. It just happened, and he hated himself for his desire.</p><p>// Fluff about how they both want the next level of their relationship. Kinda Kazehaya-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The adult thing

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading knt and had so many emotions and I couldn't imagine them having sex. Not at all!  
> Do you?  
> I mean, they're just too pure and cute and they would probably laugh and blush and sit there and be like: nope, being naked is too intimate!
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to write some fluff, dealing with this issue!
> 
> Enjoy it!

Kazehaya heard her voice.

It was loud in the classroom, there were a million voices, many people were talking with each other and with him, yet did he hear hers.

So clear as if it was the only one.

And in fact it was the only voice that mattered.

 

She was smiling and talking to Chizu and Ayane as they entered the room. Sawako was holding her school back in both hands and Kazehaya couldn't help, but to scan her body like he caught himself often the past weeks. He just couldn't stop to look at her as intensively as he could, though he told himself that he was an idiot and perverted, creepy and a horrible boyfriend.

 

Sawako was heading to her seat and finally saw Kazehaya, smiling at him. He couldn't smile back and averted his gaze immediately, to hide his blushed cheeks.

 _Damn,_ he thought. _YOU NEED TO STOP THIS! Focus, be good. Be good!_

 

*

 

Sawako went to him in the first break and positioned herself in front of his table.

"We had no chance to greet each other this morning", she told him and he nodded, forcing himself to look in her eyes (what was maybe not his best idea – he became nervous as hell).

"Good Morning, Kuronuma!", he mumbled and the girl started to smile as she tilted her head a bit to the side, causing her shiny black hair to fall down her shoulder.

"Good Morning, Kazehaya", she replied and Kazehaya swallowed, trying to not look at her shoulder, her arms ... or God Forbid, the bulge of her jacket over her chest.

 

*

 

"It's getting worse", he told Ryu, sitting on the floor, before Ryu's bed where Ryu was lying, his eyes closed. "I – I can't look at her without the wish to – damn."

He laid his head on his knees and felt his tenseness all over his body.

"To touch her?", Ryu asked and Kazehaya took a deep breath, to calm down.

"I don't want to hurt her. And I know that she doesn't want to. I'm horrible just to think about it-"

"How do you know that she doesn't want to?"

Kazehaya turned his head to Ryu, puckering his brows.

"S-she is ... light. Pureness. I'm only ... I'm darkness."

His expression became sad and he closed his eyes, waiting for the world or his thoughts to end.

"Ask her."

"I can't."

"You will never know what she thinks if you don't."

 

*

 

Weeks later did Kazehaya go to Sawako's home. She had noticed that something was wrong between them and, as often, she was the one who made the first step and asked him what was going on.

So they decided to meet at hers.

 

"Kazehaya", she took her hand, kneeling before him on the floor and tilting her head the way she did in school that one day, looking at him with that special, worried gaze, "do you have worries about yourself and ... us again?"

He started to tremble and took his hand away, looking to the ground. There was no use in lying to her. Not anymore.

No use to pretend that he wasn't a monster.

A monster who wanted to steal her innocence.

 

"Kuronuma ... Sawako", he started and on her blushed face appeared a smile.

"Shouta!"

He blushed too and pressed a hand on his mouth.

"D-do you sometimes think about ... us ... doing ..." Her face was so beautiful, full of expectations and esteem. He didn't deserve that he looked at him like this. "... the ... adult thing?"

Sawako sat back on her heels, and he looked again at her body. At the cute skirt that fell over her knees and a nice white top, exposing her arms and the chest just as much to show him that she was wearing the necklace.

"You mean paying taxes?"

His embarrassment was beyond of everything measurable.

"N-no", he stuttered, gripping the cloth of his pants as he blushed even more, "the thing two adults do together ... just the two of them!"

Sawako opened her mouth in shock.

_Now she hates me ..._

"Going on a holiday?"

He bit his lips and jumped up. He was too nervous to control his tremor and too embarrassed to not look like a tomato.

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you. I'm going home, need to help my dad-"

 

She gripped his sweater from behind and he stopped walking away. He probably stopped breathing, he didn't feel anything except the fear that she would understand and hate him. Breaking off with him and fall in love with an actual 'nice' boy.

"I think I know what you mean", she whispered and caused shivers to run down Kazehaya's spine. "The thing adults do when they're married."

_Damn, of course she wants to wait til marriage! What were you thinking, you perverted-_

"I – I do."

"What?", he asked breathlessly and turned his head a bit to her.

Sawako let her forehead fall upon Kazehaya's shoulder and clenched more about his sweater.

"I do think about us doing that thing."

 

Kazehaya gasped for air and turned around.

"D-don't look at me", she murmured, trying to bury her face in her hands, but Kazehaya gripped her hands and held them, looking into her just as red face.

"I feel like a criminal for even thinking about it", he admitted and squeezed her hands.

"Me too", she said and laughed nervously, making Kazehaya laugh as well.

 

_So she wanted it too._

_She thought about it too._

_I was never happier,_ he thought and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to push you or something. I just wanted to know ... and I wanted to say sorry. That's why I had been so distant and weird."

"And I thought you maybe stopped liking me."

 

Kazehaya released her hands and shook his head.

"I couldn't stop liking you. No matter what. Never."

Sawako smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I could never stop liking you either."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please review! 
> 
> xo  
> aida


End file.
